A Familiar Stranger
by graveofbutterflies
Summary: Jack Frost was last seen charging at Pitch in a battle. The guardians searched for hours but they never found him. But they haven't lost hope. They still believe he is alive. And he is; he was found by a demon of a forest, and is taken under his wing...because Jack can't remember anything of his past. Not even his own name. Please try this out- I'm crap at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A familiar stranger**

 **Chapter one**

 **Welcome to my story! Please read it and review what you think...bad or good! Please? The updates will be slow because I'm working on some one shots too.**

 **I don't own rotg...or any of their characters**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Prologue:_

" _You don't know how much of a pleasure it is to see you like this..." Pitch said, smiling, lowering himself to the ground where the guardians of memories, hope, dreams and wonder lay exhausted. Fearlings started to close in at all sides. Only one guardian was standing, which was Jack Frost, the guardian of fun._

" _You don't know how much of a pleasure it'll be when I kill you..." Jack said and spat in the nightmare kings direction. He chuckled and took a step forwards, throwing his arms out wide._

" _Lets see about that, then..." Pitch said, and fired an attack at him. Jack dodged by inches and took off into the air with his opponent at his heals. He didn't want the guardians getting hurt. He could hear their distant cries, calling him to come down. Jack flew higher before turning himself to face the nightmare king._

" _Why do you bother, Jack?" he said and aimed his second attack at the winter teen. Jack bared his teeth and raised his staff in the air. "Why do you fight..."_

" _Because," he said, and created a small blizzard around them both, "I care. I want to see another day. I will not let you take that!" and he fired a jet of ice at him. Pitch shielded himself with some black sand._

" _How pathetic!" he spat "I will beat you and then I will finish your friends!"_

" _NEVER!" Jack snarled and shot his strongest attack at Pitch. It was too fast for him to dodge. It hit him square in the chest and exploded on contact, creating a giant ice explosion._

 _!:::;##!_

" _Jack- NO!" North yelled. Bunny, Sandy, him and Tooth could only watch as the events unfolded._

" _He could still be fine- we need to look for 'im!" Bunny said and limped to the sleigh as fast as he could. The others followed._

" _Ya!" North cried and tugged the reins, sending them into the air._

" _I can't see him..." Tooth yelled over the roaring wind._

" _Keep lookin'" Bunny answered and peered over the edge of the sled._

 _But they never did find him. The guardians, after almost 24 hours, turned back, more defeated then they ever felt before._

 _##!"-#!#!** ?(₪)_

 _A demon walked through the forest, creatures scattering in it's wake. He was surprised to find, beneath some trees, a young spirit lying broken on the floor. After some hesitation, he poked him on the back gently, then turned the boy around. He scampered back a couple of steps, but then came closer. The spirit had some broken ribs and he noticed a large bump to his head, which was bleeding. The demon knew, just by looking, that he wouldn't remember anything._

 _What should he do..._

 _He looked down at the teens face and grimaced. He quickly created a mask out of the some wood, using his magic. It was white, with red tribal markings and two yellow ovals, shaped like eyes. The demon put it over the boy's face gently. He had decided. He would look after him. Raise him, teach him the stuff he had forgot. With one swift movement, he taken his black cloak off and wrapped it around the spirit. Then, gently, he picked him up and walked through the trees, not taking his eyes off the immortal that lay in his arms._

 **I know it's short, but it's just a prologue!**

 **Please, please, please review this!**

 **Please?!**

 **Tell me what you truly think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Thank you everyone that reviewed my story!**

 **BEFORE YOU READ, YOU MIGHT WANNA READ THIS:**

 **The demon's name is Nukpana.**

 **And Jack's name (given by the demon) is Cheveyo, meaning spirit warrior.**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy !**

 _6 months later_

The boy ran through the forest, laughing happily. A mask covered his face and he was dressed in a black cloak. On his left was a wolf made ice ran with him, and on his right, a black cat raced by his feet. He laughed again and leap over a fallen tree. The ice wolf didn't see it in time and burst into ice and snowflakes. The cat perched on it delicately. The boy, realizing the wolf's absence, turned around and re- created the animal with the flick of his wrist. The wolf barked silently and pounced on the cat. The child was about to split them up when a ear splitting screech echoed through the forest. He screeched back and raced back where he came from, and the wolf turned to snowflakes once more.

_)##!#-#!&(())(﷼(&(())(﷼

"We cannot keep going on like this, leaving our duties!" North said wearily from a big armchair.

We'll look three times a month, then" said Bunny firmly. They were all seated in the workshop, trying to figure out to look for Jack without neglecting their duties.

Sandy made some symbols from the corner.

"Sandy's right- too much."

"Fine," Bunny snapped, "twice a month". North sighed.

"Twice a month then." He said.

"I wish we could do more..." Tooth said sadly from the table in the centre of the room.

"We have done our best." Said North comforting Tooth.

"But we failed."

"What?" he whispered.

"We failed," Bunny muttered, staring down at the floor, "to protect a child." All guardians were silent.

"No," North cried, standing up. "not failed yet." He turned to Bunny. "He is still alive, Aster." The rabbit nodded and sat down.

"I know."

"So we keep looking, until we find him." Tooth said determinedly.

"Yes, Sandy." Said North, "we haven't failed- never." And the guardians all stood up, filled with new hope.

"I'll go an' look first." Said Bunny and before anyone could argue, he was gone; a white daisy in his place.

#:;##!

A demon waited patiently in his home, safely hidden under a tree. He paced now and then, but otherwise was quite calm. His head turned suddenly as he heard lots of scrabbling from the entrance of his abode. He smiled when he realized who it was.

"Cheveyo." He said smiling. Cheveyo hugged him to show he was glad to see him.

"You called me..." he said and ice spread around his feet. He noticed this, and kicked some away.

"It was time for you to come back." The demon, Nukpana, said and the ice spirit sat down on a nearby log.

"Sorry- I must've lost track of the time..." he replied, and frost crept up the log. Nukpana saw this, and brushed it away.

"You need to keep control..." he said gently and sat next to him. Cheveyo hung his head, and, under his mask, bit his lip. "But..." he continued, "I don't mind if you can't. I don't think this home would look nice without it." And he looked around at the walls covered by beautiful frosted patterns. Cheveyo looked around too.

"I think I agree." He said. The frost made the dirty walls look nice, and when it grew dark, they glowed a light blue.

"Why don't you make more of your creatures for me?" Nukpana suggested, getting up. Cheveyo nodded eagerly and jumped off the log. Then, with the wave of his hand, he created a horse out ofp snowflakes and ice.

"A horse- I've never seen that one before!" the demon cried.

"I mastered it today!" the spirit answered. He made it gallop round the room for a while, then it turned into small pieces of snow. Cheveyo laughed a little, before sitting on the ground.

"You alright?" Nukpana said worriedly. Grinning under his white mask, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!" he cried happily.

"I think it's time we got some rest." The demon said all the same and made its way to the pile on leaves in the corner. The spirit followed, yawning slightly. Nukpana lay down first, curling up into a ball. Then Cheveyo snuggled next to him, wiggling into his cape more. It had been like this for as long as he could remember, even when he was recovering from his injuries. Not that he could remember anything else though. He didn't even know his real name. But he didn't mind- what life he had lived was a thing of the past now; he was happy where he was.

"Goodnight, Nukpana." He whispered.

"Goodnight, my Cheveyo." He answered, before drifting off to sleep. But just before he did, he said something:

"You need to be ready for your first day out tomorrow..." Cheveyo was shocked.

"Out. Out of the forest?" he whispered loudly.

"Yes...you are ready. Only if you go to sleep, though!" the demon replied.

"Okay!" Cheveyo said and went straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Thank you everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this now! I'm glad you like the names!**

 **Please review and say your opinion!**

 **I don't own rotg but I do own Nukpana...**

 **Enjoy!**

Bunny jumped out of his warren and sniffed the air hopefully, though he knew Jack's scent wouldn't be there. He sighed but started his long search for the frosted teen, hoping he would find him.

_)_(()) _)##!

Cheveyo bounded out of the entrance of the ground, laughing.

"Be careful!" Nukpana said from inside.

"I will!" he replied, turning to face the demon who was looking at him worriedly.

"Remember-"

"I _know!"_ Cheveyo interrupted and smiled under his mask. How could he forget? He couldn't touch anyone. He didn't know why, or what caused it, but he just couldn't. When he did, Nukpana said that it would hurt him with the worst pain he would ever feel. When he asked why, the demon said he didn't know. So Cheveyo didn't touch any humans. Not like he cared- humans were sly. Humans were dangerous. Humans liked to kill. Cheveyo hated humans.

"And also...don't go near any humans!" Nukpana warned and ruffled his hair, smiling. Cheveyo ducked and swatted the demon's hand playfully. Then, he put his hood up, covering the white locks.

"Of cause! I wouldn't go near any of _them_ for my life!" i

"One more thing..." the demon said. Cheveyo sensed this was more serious and listened carefully.

"If you see anything strange or unusual...observe it but don't go near- then come back to me." Cheveyo nodded, taking in the message.

"I'll be fine- nothing's weird around here apart from the humans!" he joked. Nukpana laughed. Then Cheveyo turned and ran in through the forest, calling:

"Hope you have fun haunting this forest!" Nukpana smiled. He would be okay.

!#-#!?,(((﷼ _)##!******

Cheveyo shrieked a demon call and ran happily. He was going out! He heard a quiet 'mew' from behind him. It was that black cat again- it was one of the only animals which wasn't afraid of the forest.

"It's you again." He said and slowed down. A little. The cat meowed.

"Nope- I'm going out!" he said excitedly and left the cat behind him. He soon reached the edge of the forest, and walked over curiously. Cheveyo stood there for a while.

"Here I go." he whispered to himself and stepped out of the trees. Cheveyo immediately was shocked by the amount of light and quickly shielded himself, before remembering he had a mask on. He laughed, then, the loudest laugh he had ever done.

-**********''- _)&&&_

Bunny hopped back into his hole, disappointed. Jack wasn't in Alaska. He was on his way to the last location the spirit was seen in, praying he would be there, waiting. As hopeless as it sounded, Bunny wanted it to be true. So he was disappointed, when he got there, to not find him waiting, grinning his lazy grin. Bunny looked around the place, and was about to decide where to start when he caught sight of something. He stood on his hind legs, and looked closer. The person, or thing, he saw was wearing a long black cloak which flapped in the wind. The strangest thing was that it was wearing a white mask, which had red tribal markings and yellow ovals, where the eyes were. It took him a moment to realize something: those markings, the clothes- they were demons clothing. Bunny couldn't move. The thing stood there in silence for a while, before turning, and running into the forest behind it.

"Demons don't exist...do they?" Bunny murmured and without a second thought, the summoned a tunnel to the workshop.

_!**!**"..._)##!_(﷼!#-

Cheveyo was about to leave the forests' grounds when he saw a giant rabbit jump out of a hole in the ground. The bunny seemed familiar, but he didn't approach it because of what Nukpana said. So he observed. Then, when the rabbit saw him, he panicked and went back into his forest. Cheveyo ran as fast as he could, weaving through the trees. He skidded through the entrance to his home and flopped on the floor, out of breath.

"Cheveyo?" Nukpana said, walking towards him, "Why are you back so early?"

"I saw something..." he replied, sitting in a comfier position. Then, he told the demon what he saw. When he finished, Nukpana crafted a long samurai sword with his magic. It had a black handle, and all up the sides were small black patterns.

"What you saw," he said, brushing the weapon a little, "was another immortal."

"Another immortal?" Cheveyo whispered. The demon nodded. He handed the sword to the spirit, who took in carefully.

"You will need this to protect you." He said.

"How will I carry it around?" Cheveyo said, not taking his eyes off the weapon.

"You can keep it under your cloak," Nukpana said, "or you can summon it at any time you like if you just think about it."

"Cool!" Cheveyo said and slotted it under his cloak. "Thanks!" The demon smiled.

"No problem" he said. Cheveyo got up and walked out the entrance.

"I think I'm going to stay here- in the forest- for today though." He said before climbing the tree he lived under.

-!#-',())-_)##!

North was sat on an armchair by the fire, staring into space. He only shown signs of life by blinking. Suddenly, Bunny was there by his side.

"North!" he said urgently. North turned to face him.

"What! Have you foun-"

"No, mate," Bunny interrupted before North could say anything else, "I saw something...it looked like a demon or somethin'" the guardian of wonder jumped up quickly and yelled at a yeti:

"Activate the lights!" he yelled at it and it ran off. Then he turned to Bunny, who was shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Hey mate I might be w-" he tried to say.

"I know if you think it's a demon, it will be." North said. He had a point. Bunny went to sit in North's chair. Soon Tooth arrived.

"Oh my gosh- what's happened!" she said, fluttering frantically around the room.

"Wait till Sandy comes, then we'll tell you..." North said. Soon after he spoke those words, Sandy came floating in, with golden symbols flickering franticly above his head. He seated himself in a wooden chair, ready to listen instead of trying to get the guardians to understand. Only Jack noticed his symbols.

_-:#'&(())(﷼ _)##!

"What about the children?! Are they safe?" Tooth screeched a little hysterically. Bunny and North had just finished telling the others about the 'demon'. Saying this, Tooth automatically looked over to the empty chair that Jack usually sat in. The rest of the guardians looked over too.

"We will keep a look out for the demon," North said, getting Tooth, Sandy and Bunny to pay attention, "and if one of us finds it- we will capture it!"

 **Soooo...how was that? Please review!**

 **Sorry if it's too short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

 **Hiya guys- thank you to the people that reviewed this or is following it. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

After the guardians left, North went into his office and sat on his chair. He couldn't help but feel like Jack's disappearance was his fault. He sighed and thought of when he last spoke to Jack, moments before the battle.

 _Flashback_

" _Again, Jack?" North said, looking at the frozen elves scattered over the floor._

" _Would you believe me if I said it was all one freak accident?" Jack asked, smiling. North smiled back._

" _I would if you clean this all up..." he answered, looking at the mini snowstorm in the middle of the room._

" _Shame..," Jack said, stepping backwards, "I really have to go now...maybe next time?" North laughed. The spirit then flew out the window, giggling cheekily._

" _Jack Frost- don't remember life without him." He muttered and went to get a broom._

North started to make a toy out of some nearby wood. He carefully crafted it's body, scratching the surface carefully. Then he moved on to the face. He made a pair of eyes, then a nose, then a mouth. He made the toy smiling softly, like it was thinking of something happy. When he was done, North placed it on the table. He had managed to make Jack Frost.

!#-'_;,,."''-''-#!_)##!

Cheveyo inhaled deeply, before crying out the loudest cry he could muster. He had stepped out the forest, and now was ready to face anything. After lots of over thinking, the spirit decided to go out of the forest again, feeling safer with the samurai sword buried in his cloak. Then, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

!#-_)##!,."!#-',())—

The demon arrived at his first destination, appearing out of thin air. The cloak Nukpana gave him allowed him to teleport to any location, which was handy. He looked around at the area and spotted a lake which was frozen over. On it was a human boy, curled up in a ball. Despite everything, Cheveyo found himself watching, not running, not attacking- watching. The human child had brown hair and looked about eleven. He was muttering to himself in English, by the sounds of things.

"Jack...where are you...please find me..." the human muttered and suddenly looked up. He had brown eyes. Cheveyo stayed where he was, still not wanting to move. The human saw him and stood up.

"Excuse me...my name's Jamie...Jamie Bennett." Cheveyo stepped back, finally being able to move.

"Please don't go!" the boy, Jamie Bennett, cried, "I'm lost...please...do you know a town by here?" Cheveyo stopped. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew the child and needed to help. He stepped back forward. Jamie, thinking this as an invitation to hold his hand, tried to grab him. Cheveyo dodged quickly. Confused, the boy tried to grab him again but the spirit dodged.

"Huh?" Jamie said. Cheveyo picked up a thick stick and held it out to him. Jamie took it hesitantly. Then he started walking out of the woods. The boy took a while to catch on.

"Thanks." He said and Cheveyo kept walking, not looking at him.

"You don't talk much, do you? That's fine..." Jamie Bennett said almost to himself. The spirit looked down at the boy then, and saw he was crying a little. Humans were weird.

"I'm sorry," the boy said and scrubbed his tears, "I was just thinking of a friend..." and then the rest of the journey was in silence. Soon, they broke out of the trees. Jamie let go of the stick and ran out, leaving the stranger behind him.

"Thanks!" he said and turned around, but the stranger was gone. He was about to go back in when:

"Jamie!" it was his mother.

"Coming!" Jamie cried and after one last look, he ran off.

!#-''-(﷼ _)##!

As soon as the human turned around, Cheveyo ran off. He helped a human. A human. Why? Humans were all the same- selfish, dangerous and violent. So why did he think about this human child differently? Cheveyo slowed down to a walk, occasionally kicking stones.

"Jamie Bennett..." Cheveyo muttered, and felt like that name was familiar. He crafted a bird with a flick of his hand. He made it fly in the sky for a while, before remembering that he needed to create a blizzard in Iceland. The bird burst into snow. Then, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

!#_)##!-#!

"You saw a guy in a mask?" said Monty. Jamie, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake and Monty were all in Jamie's back garden.

"Yeah! And he helped me out of those woods!" Jamie cried, pointing over the fence.

"Your not meant to talk to strangers..." Monty said uncertainty. Caleb given him a light shove.

"Jamie was lost!" he said.

"If it weren't for the guy, he would've died!" Claude added dramatically. Pippa giggled a little.

"He wouldn't have _died..._ he'd just be in hospital..." she said.

"Almost dead, then." Caleb said. Monty backed off a little.

"Okay...I get the point!" he said. Cupcake peered over the fence a little.

"Where did he go?" she said and looked away. Jamie walked around in a little circle.

"I don't know...," he said, "when I turned round, he was gone..."

"Mysterious!" Pippa said. She gasped. "Maybe it was a ghost!" Monty shivered.

"I'm not sure I like ghosts..." he said anxiously. Claude and Caleb rolled their eyes.

"Ghosts only come out at night!" Claude said.

"Unless they want to haunt you..." Caleb said in an eerie voice.

"So Jamie's getting haunted?!" Monty shouted and shivered again. Cupcake, Caleb and Claude laughed.

"Of cause not!" Cupcake said, still laughing. Jamie joined in the laughter. Pippa stepped in front of them all and got their attention.

"Guys!" she said, "seriously- what shall we do?" the other children stopped laughing and thought. Jamie gasped.

"I know!" he said loudly and the children turned to him.

"What?" said Caleb and Claude together.

"I can tell the tooth fairy!" Jamie cried.

"But you haven't lost a tooth...she won't come." Said Monty.

"I haven't." He said, "but Sophie has!" all the children muttered in agreement.

"Good idea!" Cupcake said and the children started walking out they garden.

"She'll know what to do!" said Monty confidently. And then all the children walked back to their homes, calling goodbye on the way.

!#-#!_)##!

Cheveyo skidded through the entrance of his home, stumbling a bit. He made it just before sunset. Nukpana wasn't in yet so he made himself comfy on the bracken on the ground. He touched the wall, making frost patterns spiral up the wall.

"You here, Cheveyo?" he heard from the entrance.

"Yup!" he said and ran to meet the demon. He hugged him, to show he was glad to see him, and smiled under his mask.

"How was it?" Nukpana asked and sat on the sticks. Cheveyo smiled under his mask.

"Great! I made three snowstorms!" he said eagerly and joined the demon.

"Good." Nukpana said and smiled. Then he lay down, with Cheveyo curled next to him.

"Goodnight!" he whispered.

"Night..." Cheveyo whispered back. He didn't tell Nukpana about the human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Please review and say if you like this!**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jamie scrambled into bed quickly, Sophie's tooth under his pillow. He switched his torch on and waited. And waited. Jamie was about to lie down in his bed when he heard something from the window.

"Tooth fairy!" Jamie cried and walked over to where she was.

"Hi sweet tooth!" she said and hugged him. "That's not your tooth, is it?"

"No...it's Sophie's...I wanted to tell you something..." Jamie admitted, looking at the ground. Tooth was quite startled hearing this but covered it up beautifully.

"What is it, sweet tooth?" she asked.

"Well..." Jamie said, "I saw this guy today and he was weird because he didn't speak but wore a mask..." he said it quickly, in one breath.

"A mask?" Tooth asked, trying to not sound worried.

"Yeah," Jamie answered, not as quick, "it was white, I think...". Jamie looked up and saw her face. "What's wrong?". Tooth plastered a smile on her face.

"Nothing! Just stay away from him, okay? I don't want you speaking to strangers..." she said and took Sophie's tooth. She was about to go to her room when:

"Have you found Jack?" Jamie said and tears started falling from his face. Tooth fluttered over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's just," he continued, it's winter now...I just thought that Jack would come and do winter..." he broke off, crying.

"Oh sweet tooth!" Tooth said and hugged him. "We'll find him."

_)##!

Cheveyo yawned and stretched. He looked at the roof for a while before getting up and dusting himself off. He heard Nukpana yawn behind him.

"Morning." Cheveyo said. Nukpana mumbled in response. The spirit started to climb out of his abode.

"Be back before sunset." Nukpana said, and went back to sleep.

!#-#!_)##!

Tooth fluttered into the workshop in the early hours of the morning. As soon as Jamie said he saw a guy in a mask, Tooth wanted to tell the rest of the guardians straight away but she had to finish her duties. Tooth burst through the door frantically, making a nearby yeti jump.

"North!" she said, ignoring the paint spilt on the floor. North walked out of his office, curious.

"Tooth- what is it?" he said. Tooth stopped hovering and landed on the floor.

"Jamie saw the demon." She said simply.

"What?" North said and started pacing. "Phill- activate the lights- the children are in danger." He yelled and kept pacing.

"He said he saw guy in a mask." Tooth said, "and I said to stay away from him." North nodded, taking in the information.

"You did good." He said. Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening.

"What's 'appened?!" Bunny said walking in followed by Sandy.

"Jamie saw the demon." North said. Bunny lay his ears back.

"Next time I see 'im, I'll give 'im a piece of me- shouldn't be near children." He said angrily.

!#-_)##!

As soon as Jamie could, he rushed to the lake where he met the stranger. However this time, he brought all his friends with him so he wouldn't get lost.

"So you found him over here?" asked Pippa. Jamie nodded.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Claude asked.

"Yup." Said Caleb. Jamie stepped closer to the pond.

"Tag!" Cupcake suddenly cried after a minutes silence. Monty jumped, and ran to Pippa.

"Tag!" he cried and ran off, giggling.

"Hey!" Pippa said and the game was on. All the children forgot about the stranger and focused on playing the game. It lasted for twenty minutes until Jamie suddenly stopped and stared at the trees.

"What's up?" Caleb whispered. Jamie ignored him and walked forward a little. Then all the other children saw it. It was a person in a black cloak and a white and red mask, with yellow earpieces. The stranger. He was standing in front of the trees, silent.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday!" Jamie cried and beckoned him over. The stranger hesitated, then walked forward.

"Hi Mr Stranger..." said Monty. The stranger chucked and waved. Slowly, the children crowded around him.

"You wanna join in tag?" Cupcake asked. The stranger picked up a stick on the floor and held it out.

"You want us to tag the stick?" said Pippa, realizing. He nodded. "Okay!" and she ran off calling: "Monty's it!". The children scattered and the stranger did the same. This time, the game lasted for half an hour before they all got worn out. Then it was the time for the stranger to go.

"Bye!" all the kids cried, waving. The stranger waved back, and then he was gone.

"He was nice!" said Claude to Jamie.

!#-_)##!

Cheveyo wasn't planning on playing with the human children; he just wanted to observe them. So why did he make himself in plain sight? He felt like he knew them, and couldn't help laughing at the name Mr Stranger. It was actually fun- they played tag for ages. Cheveyo couldn't help but enjoy himself. He enjoyed playing with humans. What was wrong with him? Yet, Cheveyo couldn't help thinking that nothing was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Hi! Thank you for reviews!**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Cheveyo walked on the rooftops of a town, occasionally glancing at the humans. They swarmed the streets, sometimes shouting at one another. Only thinking of themselves, Cheveyo thought. It was late, roughly twilight time, but humans were still doing the things they wanted instead of going home. He panicked for a second, thinking that he should go home,but then he remembered he was in a different time zone.

"Oh, what's going on..." Cheveyo said, looking down from his rooftop. Two humans, male, were fighting. Their voices were slurred, and they shouted things loudly.

"Typical." He muttered and jumped to another roof. He then started reading a book that he stole earlier. It was in Japanese, but hey- it didn't matter- he knew the language. Cheveyo was soon engaged into the book and didn't realize the sky darkening, or the fact that his surroundings were going quieter. Cheveyo finished the book at quarter to twelve, and panicked when he saw the time.

"Crap!" he shouted and was ready to leave when one single, golden vine twirled by him. Then he remembered something:

 _He was dancing in a clearing, dream ropes circling around him. It was dark, but they given him the light he needed. He remembered thinking that they were beautiful, and Sandy had a lucky job..._

Was that...a memory? Cheveyo touched the golden vine, and dolphins sprang out of it. The spirit laughed, and then remembered something else:

 _He was on a power line, balancing perfectly. There was more ropes- lots of them. He touched them and dolphins sprang out of it, circling him._

He remembered these things! But, Cheveyo couldn't help thinking, who is Sandy? Suddenly, millions more of the dream ropes shot past him, and into homes. Cheveyo was amazed by their beauty, and couldn't help but start dancing with them.

***!#-',())—''-#!

Sandy watched the stranger dance a few metres away. He didn't know who he was, though, until he recognized the black cape and the white and red mask. The demon. He knew he should catch him, and was about to when he heard him laugh. It was a soft laugh. Jack's laugh. There was no mistaking it- but how could it be him? This demon was bad...was it? Sandy suddenly remembered what Jack said to him once.

" _Thinking something about someone just because of what they are is wrong! If you keep thinking based on appearance or kind it will make you blinder than the blindest man. But if you try to meet that something or someone and talk to them...well, you might learn something."_

So he watched. And the more he did, the more he felt like the demon wasn't bad. Then, after a while, the demon took it's mask off. Sandy tried to desperately see his face but only saw a soft smile. Jack's smile. As if the demon heard something, he suddenly put his mask back on and ran over some rooftops, then disappeared. But Sandy stayed where he was.

That demon couldn't be Jack.

Could it?

 _##_."''-#!''-''-#!''-!#-''-

Cheveyo ran through his forest as quick as he could. He lost track of the time, and now it was three hours after sunset. The spirit skidded through the entrance of his home so fast that he hit the wall on the other side.

"Cheveyo!" Nukpana said, walking up to him, "Were have you been!" he hugged him hard.

"Sorry- I lost track of time..." Cheveyo answered and hugged the demon back. He then pulled a book out of his cloak.

"What's that?" Nukpana asked. Cheveyo smiled under his mask.

"A book!" he replied.

"Oh..." Nukpana said, "can I hear you read some?" Cheveyo nodded and they sat down on their log. The spirit then opened the book and started to read.

"A long time ago, people and demons used to get along..." he started to read.

!#-_)##!''-''-#!

A few hours later, Cheveyo finished the book.

"That was surprisingly good." Nukpana said and started to lie down.

"It is, isn't it?" Cheveyo replied and curled up next to him. The demon stroked his head fondly.

"Goodnight, my Cheveyo." Nukpana whispered.

"Night." Cheveyo muttered sleepily before falling to sleep.

!#-_?_?''-#!-#!-#!

Sandy floated around Australia, spreading dreams. However, he couldn't concentrate- he kept thinking about that demon. Could it be Jack? But how? Jack was not a demon. Sandy went away from Australia, giving up on trying to concentrate on dreams.

 **Sorry this was short!**

 **What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

 **Hello- thank you for reviewing/reading this story! 15 reviews! Yeah, I'm positive about everything...**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bunny walked through the woods of Burgess miserably. He felt like he had to make sure that all the children in the town were safe, so he decided to patrol the forest surrounding the frozen lake. Hang on...frozen? Bunny hopped back over to it, and tapped his foot on the mysterious ice. Yep- defiantly frozen.

"Does tha' mean..." Bunny murmured, looking at it curiously. He stood staring at the ice for a while but then heard a rustling from behind him. Bunny span around quickly, all his senses on alert.

"Who's there?" the pooka shouted at the trees. No answer. Bunny shuffled closer cautiously. "Show ya self!"

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo peered through the trees, studying the rabbit that stood a few metres away from him. He messed up before, and brushed the bush next to him. But he wouldn't mess up again. The spirit slowly crouched down and squinted through the leaves of the bush he knocked before. That, he thought, was one big bunny.

!#-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny crept closer to the trees, knowing the noise wasn't something like a cat.

"Come out, ya coward!" he shouted. Nothing. Bunny pulled out him boomerangs out of his belt. He didn't like the scent coming from the creature. As soon as he held both of the boomerangs in the air, a hiss came from the bushes.

"Ya just a coward..." he snarled, trying to lure it out.

!#-!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo hissed when he saw the boomerangs raise into the air. A threat. So the rabbit knew that he wasn't a ordinary animal.

"Ya just a coward..." the rabbit said. He was trying to lure him out. Well, that wasn't going to work. Slowly, Cheveyo pulled his samurai sword out of his cloak. At the right moment, he would attack. The bunny wanted a fight. He stroked it's sharp tip carefully and got ready to get out of his hiding place.

"Bet ya too dumb to even understan' english" the rabbit said. Cheveyo wanted to jump out there and then but then he remembered what Nukpana once said to him.

 _Patience is everything- wait till the time is just right..._

So he waited.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny was beginning to doubt himself. There hadn't been a noise for a while. Maybe he scared it off. He turned around, ready to go when he felt something kick him in the back. Bunny wasn't on the floor for long. He got up quickly and turned to face his attacker. It was the demon. Bunny's eyes were drawn to the samurai sword which was glistening in it's hands. The demon looked at him for a second, but then charged at him.

"Come an' get me!" Bunny cried and ran towards him, throwing his boomerangs. The demon dodged then easily, slicing one in the process. Now Bunny was angry. With a cry, he ran at it angrily. Suddenly, just as they were about to meet, the demon jumped up into the air, got behind him and sliced his arm. Bunny growled and clutched his shoulder. The demon was good. Bunny threw some more boomerangs at it and it dodged again, but narrowly. Bunny growled again. The demon then skidded underneath him whilst he was distracted by catching his boomerangs. Before Bunny could blink, the demon sliced him on his side. Bunny cried out and then the demon pushed him over. It then placed his foot on the pooka's back. Then, the demon gave a ear splitting screech which echoed through the trees. Bunny suddenly felt no weight on his back. The demon had gone. The rabbit lay there, defeated.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo had teleported after he gave his cry. It was a cry of victory. Nukpana would now know that he won a fight with a immortal. The rabbit was easy to defeat, Cheveyo thought. With one last cry, Cheveyo teleported back to his forest- it was almost sunset.

 **What do you think?**

 **I'm sorry if it's not very long!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing/reading this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine.**

Bunny tried desperately to get up, but he couldn't. He was hurt pretty bad, and needed some help. The pooka suddenly remembered the distress signal that North gave him. Desperately, he fished it out of his belt, dropping it every so often. His vision was going blurry. Bunny smashed it and then waited for North to come.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

In the north pole, North was standing in Jack's room. He looked at the broken pieces of the spirit's staff on the bed. He had found them on the night Jack disappeared, and had placed them in his room. North also left the window open as much as he could, because Jack hated them closed. The guardian of wonder sighed and walked out the room and shut the door after him. He was on his way downstairs when a yeti came running up towards him.

"What!" North cried. A distress signal? "Where?!" he demanded. The yeti said something else. "Burgess!" North got to the bottom of the stairs and pulled a snowglobe from his pocket.

"I say...Burgess woods!" he shouted and smashed the ornament on the floor.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny fell over again and this time stayed on the ground. He hated to admit it, but he had given up- right now, he couldn't see the leaf in front of him; his vision was going. Meaning his injuries were pretty bad. Bunny groaned and clutched his side. The pooka let his eyes close, knowing he was beaten. Where was North?

"Bunny!" he suddenly heard and squinted his eyes open. North was crouched down beside him.

"'Bout time, mate." Bunny said jokingly.

"Can you stand? With my help?" North asked. The pooka nodded. Slowly, he stood up with North supporting him. He then through a snowglobe onto the floor. A portal appeared, and they stepped through.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo strode across the outskirts of a town in Canada, humming a little. He was going to tell Nukpana about his victory straight away, but the spirit felt like it would be a waste of a journey. Plus, the demon would be busy scaring off anybody who was in his forest right now, and Cheveyo didn't want to disturb him.

"I'll tell Nukpana when I get back..." the spirit muttered out loud to himself. Cheveyo closed his eyes, under his mask, and made the temperature drop five degrees. Later he would make it snow. For now, he thought, he would celebrate his victory against that stupid kangaroo. Wait...kangaroo? Where did that come from? Confused, Cheveyo sat down suddenly on the dry ground.

"Kangaroo?" he muttered. Why did he call that giant rabbit a kangaroo? Well, it did kind of look like one- with the big feet and the boomerangs. Even so, why? No longer being able to concentrate on anything else, Cheveyo made his way back to his forest to tell Nukpana- he wasn't in the mood to make snow.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny poked his stitches miserably.

"Don't do that!" North ordered. They were in the globe room, and Bunny still didn't get how he got beaten by a demon.

"What did this to you?" North asked, but he already knew the answer.

"That bloody demon!.." Bunny answered and sat in a more comfortable position. North cursed under his breath. Bad timing. Tooth had just flew in with Sandy, and their mouths were open in shock.

"North!" Tooth said, gobsmacked.

"It was only one bloody word!" Bunny cried. Sandy made some symbols above his head.

"Yes, Sandy," North said, "there are more important matters to discuss!" Tooth nodded and sat down on another chair.

"What should we do?!" she said, "That demon is obviously bad!" everyone agreed apart from Sandy. He thought about what he saw when he was making dreams. That smile, that laugh...Sandy made some symbols but nobody noticed.

"I think we should catch 'im." Bunny said aggressively. Everyone but Sandy nodded. He felt like they should catch him...but not violently. He must've attacked Bunny because he looked like a threat...

"Yes..." said North, "we will."

 **Did you like it?**

 **Say what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Please review and say anything- good or bad...I welcome critics!**

 **I think there might be about five- six chapters left; I'm really not sure.**

 **Thank you everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this!**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine**

 **Enjoy!**

"Then, I slashed his arm and he _growled._ " Cheveyo said to Nukpana excitedly, throwing his arms in the air. The demon laughed at the spirit's antics.

"Go on..." he said; he wanted to know how the tale ended. Cheveyo grinned under his mask and carried on.

"So then," he said, standing up, "he threw more of those boomerang things at me but missed _again_ \- then I slashed him," the spirit made a slashing motion in the air, "on his side."

"That's when you gave out that call." Nukpana finished for him. Cheveyo nodded eagerly. The demon smiled. He had been taught well. Cheveyo sat down again, breathless after all the talking. Lots of blue frost had grown from his feet as he was explaining, and now it was spreading up the walls. Nukpana gave the spirit a nudge, and pointed at the ice.

"Oh!" Cheveyo said and quickly stopped it. There was silence for a few seconds before:

"Will you be going back out?"

Cheveyo turned to Nukpana. He had forgot it was only halfway through the day! He sprang up and nodded. The demon smiled. The spirit then hugged him and made his way out of the home. Then, he ran out of the forest.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

North paced around his study, deep in thought. Outside, he could hear a argument between Bunny and Tooth.

"No- you can't go out- you are _hurt_!"

"I can do wha' I like!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING UNTIL YOU ARE FIT TO GO!"

"AND I AM!"

North sighed and sat down on his chair. He suggested that they stuck together in the pole, and now he was regretting his idea. He chuckled to himself: if Jack was here, he would've probably frozen their mouths shut by now. Or, he would've joined in and created more chaos. North rubbed his temple; he never realized how much he would miss Jack until...he's gone.

"YOU HAVE JUST GOT STABBED!"

"YEAH- AND?!"

North looked at the toy boat he held in his hands. Jack had made it, and it was truly amazing- better than he could've done. It had so much detail even in the tiniest pieces.

"I WANT TO GO!"

"WELL- YOU'RE NOT!"

North sighed again. It was going to be a long day.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo found himself on an iceberg in the middle of the sea. He didn't know why; he just wanted to be on one. Suddenly, a giant ship came past.

"Whoa..." he said, but then remembered something.

 _He was sitting on a bed with blue covers. And he was crafting something out of ice- a little boat. Suddenly, someone came in. North..._

" _What are you doing? You have been in here for ages!" he cried. He remembered shoving the boat behind his back. The old man saw and picked it up gently. He remembered the embarrassment he felt when this happened._

" _This..." the man said, "is amazing...absolutely wonderful!" he smiled._

" _Thanks..." he muttered, smiling..._

Cheveyo shook his head. That didn't stop the questions from flooding through his mind.

Where was he?

Was that another memory?

And...who was North?

Cheveyo always thought that north was a direction...

The spirit shook his head again and decided to go to the north pole. Maybe he would find some answers.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

When Cheveyo got there, he almost forgot about his thoughts; this place was due for lots of snow. Closing his eyes, he focused on the wind and a few seconds later, it started to snow. Fat snowflakes danced through the sky. Cheveyo sat down, and stared at the workshop which was resting in front of him, a couple of metres away.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Sandy sighed; were they ever going to stop? Well, Sandy thought, at least the shouting had stopped.

"Just for a minute..." Bunny moaned from his chair.

"No." Tooth answered.

Sandy was about to intervene when North burst into the room.

"Look out of the window!" he cried. They all did. It was a while before anyone caught on.

"Snow..." Bunny murmured. Snow meant...

"Jack..." Tooth whispered.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Meanwhile, Cheveyo had just spotted a open window.

"An open window...you gotta be kidding me..." he said to himself and jumped in. He was in a blue room. However, Cheveyo didn't observe his surroundings and just crept out of it. He didn't notice a broken shepherds staff lying on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story!**

 **I really hope you like this chapter...**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cheveyo ducked quickly behind a wardrobe. Had that yeti seen him? The spirit peered over and saw that the thing hadn't followed him. Good.

"Stupid security..." he muttered and slid out of his hiding place. Cheveyo looked up and saw some rafters supporting the workshop's roof.

"Maybe..." he said to himself, "if I go up there...no-one will see me.". Cheveyo thought hard on his destination. Then, with a twitch of his cloak, he was suddenly perched on one of the wooden beams.

"Aw right!" he said, smiling under his mask, and started to climb across them with ease. Cheveyo didn't know what he was looking for, but that didn't stop him from being curious.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

All the guardians stared at the snow, baffled.

"I don't believe it..." Tooth murmured. How could Jack be this close but not come to them? North seemed to have read her mind.

"Wind carries snow across the world." He explained.

"Meanin'?" Bunny said, not looking away from the window.

"Meaning," North said, "that Jack does not have to be in same place as snow."

"Where are ya, ya li'l blighter?" Bunny muttered, asking a question all the guardians wanted to say.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo was starting to enjoy himself. A couple of minutes ago, he came across a room which looked like the kitchen. He was planning to leave when he saw that nobody was in there; an opportunity too good to miss. When Cheveyo was done with it, food was scattered everywhere, all the plates were smashed and the oven was slightly on fire (that bit was by accident.). Laughing, he had sprang off before anyone saw him, and now had managed to wander into a giant place with a huge globe in the centre- once again, he had teleported to the safety of the rafters.

"He shouldn't be that far from here..."

"Are we gonna look, then?"

Cheveyo turned towards the noise.

"Not everyone speaks yeti here, then?" he muttered to himself and moved closer to the voices cautiously. It took quite a while, but he eventually managed to see the speakers.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny's ears perked up. He heard something different from all the other noises.

"Bunny?" North asked. The pooka shushed him. Sandy made a few symbols: _What's wrong?_

"Somethin's up." He said quietly and sniffed the air. Yes...there was something...Bunny looked up suddenly and growled; this made Tooth jump.

"The little..."

The rest of the guardians looked up and saw, to their horror, the demon; it was perched on some rafters.

Come down 'ere an' fight!" Bunny growled. The demon answered, but in a language which was unrecognizable.

"Demon's language..." North said darkly. Bunny growled again. The creature hissed back.

"I know you can understand us," North said, "so answer this- why are you here?!"

His voice echoed around the workshop; everyone was silent.

"You left a window open..."

As it said this, the demon sprang onto the globe in the middle of the room; this caused some yeti to shout at him and wave their fists.

"You have no right to be on that globe!" Tooth cried and tried to fly towards it. Luckily, Sandy caught her just in time. He made some symbols above his head.

"Sandy's righ'," Bunny muttered under his breath, "not yet"

"You did not answer my question!" North shouted up at the demon.

"I think I did...," it said, "I wanted to know what was inside..." and then the demon laughed.

Sandy looked up sharply, no longer concentrating on Tooth.

Was he the only one hearing Jack's laugh?

Was he the only one noticing that the demon was perched on the globe the same way that Jack did?

"Yeah righ'!" Bunny cried and threw some boomerangs at the demon. The demon gave a cry and, with one swift movement, sliced one of the boomerangs in half, and deflected another. They fell at Bunny's feet.

"The little..." he muttered but before he had time to react, Tooth was flying towards the demon at a great speed.

"You dare!" she cried and the creature sprang off the globe and onto the floor. North took the chance and drew out his swords.

"Come and get me" he said got into a fighting stance. The demon looked at him curiously, then held out his own, ready for battle.

It was North that attacked first, filled with rage. He slashed his swords violently, but the demon managed to dodge all of them. Almost. The guardian managed to stab one deep into it's arm. With a shriek, the demon fought back more violent than his opponent.

Despite North having two swords, the guardian was struggling to defeat him. The demon had a fighting style that was different than any other he had seen. With another cry, the creature, instead of using his sword, kicked North in the ribs. This sent him flying backwards and into the wall behind him. The demon was breathing hard, and clutched it's arm.

"Ya gonna pay for tha'!" Bunny cried but Sandy held him back. Then, he created a rope out of his dream sand.

Before anybody had time to react, the guardian of dreams had tied the demon up against a post. The creature screeched a call they never heard before; Bunny clamped his paws against his ears.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo smiled under his mask. Nukpana was coming- he sent out a help call.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Who are you?" North said, walking close, "Time to find out..."

Slowly, he grabbed the mask, ignoring the demon's struggles, and pulled it off.

"No..." Tooth murmured.

All the guardians were staring into the face of Jack Frost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this story!**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Jack?!" North said, looking at the winter teen. Jack scowled at him.

"What?" he said, obviously confused, and tried to get out the ropes.

"Don't you remember us?" Tooth whispered.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Don't you remember us?

Those words cut through Cheveyo like a knife. Was it possible that these people were apart of his past? But why did they hurt him. The spirit looked at all the immortals faces.

North.

Tooth.

Bunny.

Sandy.

Cheveyo remembered flashes of battles and pranks. He remembered that he was alone. But he couldn't the immortals in front of him, only their names.

Then...who was he?

The rabbit walked towards him curiously; too close to comfort.

"Stay away!" he said. The rabbit stopped, but didn't move back.

"How?" he said, "How can ya not remember?". Cheveyo hissed, making the rabbit recoil. The oldest man, North turned to the fairy. They were muttering to each other, and occasionally looking at him.

Man, he hated getting treated like a child.

Where was Nukpana?

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Can you restore his memory in any way?" North muttered to Tooth. She shook her head.

"His memories...they are before he became a guardian...they would be no use."

North looked over at Jack, who was still trying to get out the ropes. He hated to see him so scared. He looked over to the cut in the spirit's shoulder, and felt a pang of guilt- it was stupid of him, attacking straight away.

"We have to try to restore them." North said, not taking his eyes off the spirit. He expected Tooth to disagree, but:

"I think that's a good idea." She said and fluttered over to where Jack was tied. Sandy and Bunny followed.

"Jack..." Tooth said, "we know you..."

"Yeah," Bunny said, "we've helped ya...an' you've helped us."

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo looked around, studying all the immortals. They seemed desperate...but then...why did they attack me?, he thought; he wished Nukpana would come.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Sandy looked at Jack, wishing he could say something.

"Jack..." North said, "we are your family."

Jack looked up sharply, and stopped struggling. Sandy loosened the dream ropes, but did not get rid of them totally; Jack's expression was unreadable.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" the spirit asked, but before anybody could answer, there was a big crash from a room on the upper floor.

"Wha' was that?" Bunny yelled, looking at the ceiling. North drew his swords, and Tooth fluttered nervously. Sandy was no longer paying attention to the ropes, and was forgot that Jack could easily get out. Yells came from the noise, and then a ear splitting screech.

"I don't like this..." North said, "keep an eye on Jack" saying this, North turned around, only to find the young immortal had broke free of the ropes and was nowhere in sight.

"Jack!" he cried and all the guardians went to look for him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo had ran off as soon as they were distracted. Nukpana had come! The spirit let out a small cry, and it was replied with a louder one. Suddenly, Nukpana came running round the corner on all fours. Cheveyo smiled and ran into the demon's arms.

"Cheveyo..." Nukpana murmured, "you are alright..."

"Cause I am..." Cheveyo replied, relieved that he could use the demon language again. "Lets go..."

Nukpana looked around warily, then nodded. They crept quietly back to the room they both entered by. Cheveyo was about to open the door when the guardians came running around the corner.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Jack- wait!" North cried and tried to grab him. The creature beside him gave a low hiss and slashed the old man's hand. It then turned to Jack and said something. Jack hesitated, then nodded.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Run, Cheveyo!" Nukpana cried after he scratched the one who tried to touch him. Cheveyo opened the door but then dragged the demon inside. Nukpana then created some giant blocks and pushed them against it.

"Go." He said, "I'll follow."

The spirit nodded and turned around, and saw a broken shepherds staff lying on the bed.

 _He knew that staff..._

Cheveyo touched it, and immediately felt a pulse of energy go through his body. He needed this.

"Nukpana..." he asked, "can I take this with me...it's just..."

Nukpana turned around, and saw the spirit staring at a wooden, broken staff. He smiled.

"Of cause you can." He answered. Cheveyo picked it up, and leapt effortlessly out the window. After another violent bang of the door, Nukpana followed him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Their gone." Bunny said. There was no more noise coming from the other room. They had lost Jack Frost, and to think they were so close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hi again! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine**

 **Enjoy!**

Nukpana and Cheveyo flopped into a cave; Cheveyo giggling slightly. He soon stopped though, and turned his attention back to the broken staff in his hands.

"Why did you want it?" Nukpana asked. The spirit didn't answer, and lay the pieces on the frozen ground. He then touched it- the staff glowed and fixed itself.

Cheveyo remembered. He remembered everything. He wasn't...he wasn't Cheveyo. He was Jack Frost, guardian of fun, old man winter.

"What is wrong?" Nukpana said. Cheveyo, or Jack, looked up at him.

"I remember." He said simply. "I remember everything."

Nukpana smiled. That's great!" he cried and leapt into the air. Then he looked at the spirit. "What is it?"

Jack crept slowly away from the entrance, now holding his staff.

"Something's coming." He said and held Nukpana's clawed hand. The demon gave the spirit back his mask. Jack hesitated, then put it on. Together, they stepped closer to the mouth of the cave.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Cheveyo was afraid. He knew it would be the people from before, and he was scared of them. Yes, he remembered them- they were his friends. But he was scared of them; he had never seen them so desperate to kill before.

He was Jack Frost, but he was also Cheveyo.

And he still cared for Nukpana.

He didn't want the demon to die. Jack, or Cheveyo, held the demon's hand tighter. He loved the demon.

He loved the guardians.

 _Who was he?_

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Nukpana felt the spirit's grip tighten. He wasn't surprised to find frost crawling up his arm. The demon squeezed Cheveyo's hand back.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny had eventually managed to track Jack down, and now the guardians were approaching a ice cave.

"In here?" North asked. Bunny nodded. All guardians got their weapons ready. They had to save Jack. Only Sandy had doubts about whether Jack would want to be saved. Sandy tried to send his thoughts to the guardians, but as always, none of them noticed anything.

"Careful..." Bunny muttered as they were creeping closer, "tha' demon's in there with 'im..."

With North leading, they entered the ice cave, all stood in defensive positions. However, nothing was inside.

"Um...Bunny?" Tooth said, "Are you sure Jack's in here?"

Bunny growled at her in response. Where was he?

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack and Nukpana were actually hiding on a ledge that the spirit made. The reason for this was that Jack didn't want to hurt the guardians, and he didn't want the guardians hurting Nukpana. When he told the demon this, he had suggested hiding, and Jack thought it was a great idea. So there they were, watching the scene unravel below.

"They are definitely in 'ere..." Bunny said below them.

"Who's that?" Nukpana asked.

"The Easter bunny." Jack answered. Below, North was pacing in thought.

"Maybe they are hiding..." he said.

"Ya think a powerful demon is gonna HIDE?!" Bunny snapped. Jack giggled. Same as always, he thought and lay in a more comfortable position. Unknown to him, the Easter bunny had heard a small giggle from above.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny's ears twitched.

"What is it?" Tooth asked, fluttering over. Bunny shushed her. All guardians were silent for a while, but then suddenly the pooka threw his boomerangs upward. There was a cry, and a figure fell to the floor.

"Good work." North said.

"Thanks."

Sandy hovered over to the figure and flicked the cloak off his face.

It was Jack.

Sandy frantically made symbols, and this time North noticed them.

"What?!" he cried and walked over to the figure. It was Jack, and he had the mask on again. However, this time he had his staff clutched in his hand. Suddenly, the spirit sprang upwards and shuffled away from them.

"Jack..." Tooth said. Jack took the mask off, and the guardians saw his face. It was filled with fear, but a little joy.

"I remember you..." the spirit muttered almost to himself. Then, the demon they saw before leapt down beside his side. All of the guardians drew their weapons again.

"No!" Jack cried and stepped in-between the demon and them.

"Nukpana is not bad! He helped me!" he cried and North lowered his swords a little.

"But..." Tooth started to say, but she was cut off.

"He has looked after me..." Jack said softly. Bunny, however, was finding it hard to believe.

"How do I know this is true?!" he cried. He had a point, North thought- demons had the power of possession. Jack hissed, and pulled a sword out of his robes. Bunny stepped back.

"Nukpana would _NEVER_ do that to me!" he snarled; he then lowered his weapon. He didn't want to hurt them. Sandy saw this, and floated forward, symbols flickering. The spirit smiled.

"What did he say?" Nukpana asked.

"He believes me." Jack said, flipping languages easily. Nukpana smiled.

"Good." He said. Jack put his sword back under his cloak- Sandy was explaining.

"We never knew..." North said, after he had finished. The guardian of wonder dropped his swords and held out his hand.

"Forgive us..." North said to Jack. The spirit grinned _his_ grin.

"Always have." He said and took his hand, forgetting about everything.

The next events happened quickly. Ice shot up North's arm, and Jack screamed in pain. The spirit let go immediately, and the demon pulled him back.

"I remember...I never had this problem before..." Jack said, looking at his hands.

"How did it happen?" Tooth asked. Nukpana stepped forward a little.

"I think it's time I explained." He said.

"Explain what?" Jack asked. The demon sighed.

"You see...I did this to you, my Cheveyo..."

 **Dun Dun Dun!**

 **See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this story!**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine**

 **Enjoy!**

"What?" Jack said, turning towards demon.

"What did he say?" Tooth asked.

"He said...he did it..."

"What?!" Bunny cried and pulled his boomerangs out. "Ya little..."

"Please let me explain, my Cheveyo." Nukpana asked Jack, hurt written across his face. Jack nodded and sat down on a nearby chunk of ice.

"Thank you." The demon said. He looked over at the guardians, who were staring at him in disbelief. "You listen too." He said in English. They nodded simultaneously, which made Jack giggle a little. And then, with a deep breath, Nukpana started to explain:

"When I first found you," he said, "I knew you were a immortal. And demons...they can't touch immortals or humans of any kind."

"Hey- you never told me that!" Jack cried out.

"I never needed to." Nukpana said and carried on. "And this is where the charm came in. I knew that day that you would not remember anything for a while, and I chose to look after you. So, I put a charm on you, just so I could touch you, help you."

"So what happened?" North asked. The demon sighed.

"Even now, I am not sure. But I _think_ that it was down to Cheveyo's magic."

"My magic?" Jack said, finally looking up. Nukpana nodded.

"Your magic has seemed to have intertwined with mine, and it evolved to what you are experiencing now."

Jack looked at his hands, and twisted them around.

"So let me get this straight." Bunny said, putting his boomerangs back, "ya placed a charm on Jack, an' it evolved, 'cause of Jack's magic, so now he can't touch anyone."

Nukpana nodded.

"Cheveyo, I never meant for this to happen." The demon said. Jack smiled.

"It's okay!"

"No, it's not." Nukpana said, shaking his head. "That's why I'm going to lift the charm..."

Jack suddenly felt as if he was getting drenched in cold water, but when he looked at himself, he was completely dry.

"Curious sensation, isn't it?" Nukpana said, smiling.

Jack stood up, shocked.

"Wait- you removed it?" he asked. Nukpana nodded. The guardians stared at the demon, also shocked. They never thought a demon would be...good.

"Thank you." North said, making the demon smile.

Jack was just standing, deep in thought. If Nukpana lifted the charm, then...

"You wont be able to touch me!" Jack cried with tears in his eyes. Nukpana opened his mouth to say something when a loud explosion echoed through the cave. Everyone but Jack stood frozen. The spirit had taken hold of Bunny and was dragging him out.

"The cave is collapsing!" he cried and another loud noise ricocheted off the caves walls- it was louder then last time. The guardians and the demon ran out, tripping and stumbling.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack looked around wildly, and caught sight of the rest of the guardians, and them Nukpana. They were, like him, scattered on the floor, looking around. The spirit got up and walked over to them.

"You okay?" he asked them. They nodded, and started brushing fallen ice off themselves. Nukpana had managed to save Jack's staff; he was smiling at him, waving it in the air. Jack smiled and waved back, stepping backwards with the action.

His foot slipped off the edge of the cliff.

There was a horrible moment where Jack stood there, suspended in the air. In that same moment, all guardians cried the spirit's name simultaneously, but it didn't do anything to stop him falling.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

When Jack lost his footing, he knew was going to fall. So when he felt himself tip off the cliff, he didn't cry out. He saw it coming. Jack closed his eyes, and felt something grip onto his hands.

It was Nukpana.

"No! You can't touch me!" Jack cried and looked at the demon's hand. It was glowing, and small spots of light were coming off it. The demon smiled at the spirit, and pulled him up.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Nukpana looked at his arm, which was now nothing but small speaks of light. He was was glad about what he had done.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack saw the remains of Nukpana's arm, and cried out in horror.

"You'll be fine, right?!" he said, but as he said it, the light was spreading to the rest of the demon's body. Nukpana just smiled and gestured the spirit forward with his remaining arm.

 _One last hug._

Jack ran towards him, tears streaming out of his eyes. The spirit collided with the demon, and wrapped his arms around him. The light was all over Nukpana now, and it was so bright it was almost impossible to see him. Jack sobbed into his chest.

"I don't want you to go!" he cried and clutched onto him harder.

"My Cheveyo..." he heard Nukpana mutter in his ear, "if you remember me in your heart, I'm not gone- just not see able to the eye..."

Jack cried harder.

"But I want to see you! I need you!" he screamed.

"You have a family already, my Cheveyo- don't forget that..." the demon said.

"Goodbye, my Cheveyo..."

And with one last blinding shine of the light, Nukpana was gone, leaving Jack crying on the snow.

 **Sorry if that chapter seemed to be moving on quite fast, but I really struggled to write this!**

 **See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this story! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I unfortunately don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine...**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack just sat there, gazing into nothing, tears falling silently from his cheeks. He wrapped himself in his cloak more tightly and hoped that Nukpana would come strolling to him from behind a glacier, and tell him everything was okay.

An impossible fantasy.

However, an impossible fantasy is just what Jack wanted right now; he wanted Nukpana back.

Sounds were distant to him, and it seemed that he no longer belonged in the world he was in.

The spirit took his mask off slowly, and turned it so he could see it's decoration. He traced the red lines with his finger before hugging it close to his chest.

He wanted Nukpana back.

"Why did you go?" he muttered quietly and clutched the mask tighter. Jack jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It comforted him, and he didn't shrug it off.

"Jack..." it was North. Jack didn't look up, just kept his eyes on the snow in front of him.

"We know how you feel..."

The spirit looked up then, into North's eyes, and knew that he wasn't lying.

Throughout all of their lives, the guardians had seen people live and die. They has seen death, but they kept on living. They knew how he felt.

The spirit looked around at all the guardians, and knew that if he ever needed help, the guardians of wonder, memories, dreams and hope would stand by him. Jack looked back to the spot that Nukpana had died in, and created a delicate ice flower in the snow. Then, he stood up slowly and North put his arm around him, and soon he found himself in the middle of a guardian group hug.

"Let's go..." North said, and Jack walked away from the flower, but before he did, he took his cloak off and placed it by the memorial; he decided to keep the samurai sword.

The wind wrapped itself around it's master, glad to have him back.

"Hi, wind." The spirit said and suddenly heard a voice whisper in his ear:

 _I'm just not see able to the eye..._

At that moment, he realised that Nukpana would always be with him, in spirit at least, and would watch over him.

The last thing he would want him to do was morn over him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

The guardians watched Jack as he stood at the spot where the demon died, and couldn't help but be a little worried for him.

Bunny studied the spirit, and noticed there was none of the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Come on frostbite, smile..." the rabbit muttered under his breath as Jack greeted the wind. With no smile.

"He needs time." Tooth said fluttering slightly. Bunny nodded and watched the spirit again.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Grabbing his staff, Jack looked over to the guardians, then flew off into the air. He needed to be alone.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

What was he doing here?

He should be with the guardians, not in Burgess...

Jack sat down against the tree, and found tears falling from his face again.

He wanted Nukpana.

Jack curled up, and thought of the last things the demon said to him.

 _Just not see able to the eye..._

"You don't want me to shut myself out, do you?" Jack muttered and looked at the mask he still held in his hands. The spirit could practically hear the answer:

 _Of course not, that would be too dramatic..."_

Jack felt like someone had just lit a light inside him, pulling him out of the darkness.

Everybody had to leave sometime, no matter what.

And Jack finally accepted that.

"Wind! Take me to the pole!" he cried, and thought of all the guardians, and the pranks he could play on them.

He couldn't help but smile.

 **The end.**

 **Did you like the ending?**

 **READ- I will be doing an epilogue chapter, so look out for that.**

 **Please review!**

 **Please?**

 **Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 **Nooooo- this story is ending...oh well, I hope you like this last chapter...**

 **I don't own rotg but Nukpana is mine**

 **Enjoy!**

"Jack- have you been listening to anything I have been saying?"

Jack jumped, and knocked over the elf tower he was making. It was another guardian meeting, and obviously the spirit was bored. He looked up at North and grinned.

"Errr... _yes_. Yes I have." Jack said and proceeded to build his tower again. He wanted it to touch the roof. Bunny rolled his eyes, but North seemed to believe the spirit and dismissed the meeting. Jack smiled cheekily at Bunny, as he noticed his eye roll.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was at Antartica in record time, literally.

"Great job, wind!" Jack shouted, grinning. He didn't actually know when he started keeping track of the time it took to get to places, but it was fun. After a couple more cries of victory and jumps, Jack started to walk to his location, dragging his staff behind him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was the first to leave the meeting, out the window, leaving the other guardians.

"Is he okay?" Tooth asked, watching the spirit go until he was a dot in the sky.

"I don't know..." North said. Sandy tugged on North's coat, and made some symbols above his head.

" _He needs time, just like wounds need time to heal. He won't get over this easily- he is just a child."_

North nodded.

"Sandy is right- we cannot expect Jack to get over that demon's death easily- he was very attached to him."

The guardians nodded, silently agreeing. North sighed and kicked a frozen elf a little.

"Phil!" he yelled, "Clean these elves up!"

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack stood and looked down at the single ice flower in the snow, and the cloak next to it.

"Nukpana..." Jack muttered in demon and created a ice bird out of the snow. The creature flew around for a while, then landed on a piece of ice nearby.

Jack missed Nukpana, but he didn't cry.

He didn't cry because he knew the demon would hate it if he would. Instead, he smiled, remembering the demon and the adventures he had with him.

When Jack thought of things like this, you could see his centre shining through him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"I'm gonna beat you."

"No way, snow cone."

Once again, a certain Easter bunny and winter spirit were getting ready for a race.

"Go!" Jack cried and took off, with Bunny at his heals. As the spirit ran, he let out a laugh, which echoed through the trees. A laugh of pure happiness.

 **Boom.**

 **Oh yeah, sorry if I have said already but I'll say it again.**

 **TO ALL POKEMON FANS- I am writing a new fanfiction soon, where a certain lilac team rocket member gets sick**

 **Should be out soon!**


End file.
